


Murderous Lover

by SandraHerondale14



Series: Deadly Love [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraHerondale14/pseuds/SandraHerondale14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clary would fall in love with her brother Sebastian AND Jace ?And what would be if the boys plan to share her between each other ? Are they able to live with a threesome relationship? Find out  in MURDEROUS LOVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderous Lover

Hey Guys so this is my new book murderous Lover I decided to begin it tomorrow so .....see you tomorrow ...sorry if you wanted to read it now ..

lovingly greets

Sandra


End file.
